With A Love Like You
by Lil Hamari
Summary: A certain foreigner wishes she could get out of a relationship that only needs her for her body.


**Konnichiwa Minna! O-genki desu ka? Genki desu. This is my second song-fic of Heart no Kuni Alice so yay! Okay even though I need to study for my finals I just felt like writing his so I hope you guys like it cause I know for sure that I did. I put on one of my favorite songs and one of my favorite manga and that is how this song-fic was created! XD**

**(The Bloody Twins pop out of nowhere)**

**The Bloody Twins: The pretty lady doesn't own HnKnA or the song.  
>Me: But I do own the plot! XD<strong>

* * *

><p>With a Love Like You<p>

"_I remember the day when we first got close. It was out on the beach under the warm sun just breathing the air there was never a care. Wishing our dreams could be a reality"_

I remember the day when you and I got close not caring a thing or two. It was as if we were in a dream were our wishes could come true and not bothering with reality.

"_Now I notice when you touch me it don't feel the same no more I feel the cold of winter in your hands. How I wish that I could say it but I don't wanna fall apart I wish that you could see the true reality"_

When time passed by I notice that when I touch you I don't get the same feelings anymore instead I feel the coldness like the harsh wind that passes by in the cold winter nights. How I wish I could tell you, Blood, but I don't want to fall apart just like I did with my ex-boyfriend though I wish you could see how things truly are.

_I'm over your eyes I'm over your touch and I'm over the promises that you've broken. When you call me at night with the sound in your voice and undo the reasons I had for leaving. When I'm out of "I love you"s and I'm out of "Goodbye"s you know how to hold me and dry my eyes. What should I do with a love like you?_

I'm over your eyes that used to hold the love that we used to share. I'm over your touch. The once gently hands that used to caressed me softly and the hands that tried to killed me once upon a time. And I'm over the promises that you keep on making and keep on breaking. I'm tired of your voice when you call me at night as we keep making love undoing the reasons why I want to leave you in the first place. I can't tell you "I love you" or tell you "goodbye" as my voice quaver when I do so or how it hurts when you hold me and wiping my tears away. What should I do to let you go out of my grasp as your cold eyes and wicked smile bore onto mine.

_So I keep holding on the best that I can I'm hoping you'll see the situation but I don't know how long I can handle the pain I think it's time to face reality_

I do my hardest to keep on smiling as I visit each roleholders and I keep on smiling as you throw your tea party while drinking your black tea while ignoring the Bloody Twins and Elliot complains. I can just hope that you would open your eyes and see that you don't need this foreigner anymore but I don't know how long I'll last knowing that I don't love you and how it hurts to stay near you.

_Cause I notice when you touch me it don't feel the same no more I felt the cold of winter in your hands I try to say the words but I can't get to the and I wish you could see the true reality_

Cause your touch doesn't feel the same for I can't feel the love we had before when I thought I loved you but the hardness of your hands that touches me when we're alone. Wishing I could say the words that are stuck on my throats and could only hope you'll realize the reality of our complicated situation.

_I'm over your eyes I'm over your touch and I'm over the promises that you've broken. When you call me at night with the sound in your voice and undo the reasons I had for leaving. When I'm out of "I love you"s and I'm out of "Goodbye"s you know how to hold me and dry my eyes. What should I do with a love like you? (love like you)_

I'm over your eyes, your touch, and the cold nights we have, Blood Doppelganger. Just set me free so I can escape this mansion, the memories, your touches, your bitter kisses, your broken promises and so no more making love and crying out my name for your undoing the reasons why I want to leave you. My voice is fading away like the "I love you" and the "goodbyes." What should I do with a love like you when I'm becoming a broken doll for you to hold and play?

_First it hurts then it don't though my heart says it won't with a love like you. Boy it's wrong when it's right I'm stuck in this fight with myself over you. What am I supposed to do?_

It hurts so much that I'm becoming numb as my heart is slowly beating as I start to fade away like a background ornament that no one thinks to look twice. I'm fighting an endless battle that won't stop any sooner because of you. What am I supposed to do?

_I'm over your eyes I'm over your touch and I'm over the promises that you've broken (When you call me at night) with the sound in your voice and undo the reasons I had for leaving. When I'm out of "I love you"s and I'm out of "Goodbye"s you know how to hold me and dry my eyes. What should I do with a love like you?_

All I know is that I'm over your cold eyes that used to hold so much warmth for me, I'm over your touch that force me to do things I no longer want to do and I'm over the promises that you keep on breaking. I don't want to be the girl who is only good in bed or hearing you moaning my name for it makes me remember how you use to say my name with such compassionate that it brought me to tears. I can no longer pledge my love or say goodbye. I'm just a broken doll no longer Alice a foreigner for you to hold and play.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R thank you! **_  
><em>_  
><em>


End file.
